Hobo's horribly horrifying haunted house of horror
Hobos horribly horrifying haunted house of horror is the Caribbeans most horrifying haunted house. It is located in Tortuga near the gators. The house consists of skeletons, zombies, ghosts, and worst of all clowns. The staff includes Hobo, some nice skeleton, Blackbeards zombie crew, Sharkkidd, Hobos crew, and Joan Mcgrim. The house is only open to the public near Halloween every year 'NOW CLOSED... come back next year. ' thumb|132px|right|The song that plays inside the haunted house (warning: will make you ears bleed) The haunted bar room The first place you will enter when you go in the haunted house is the haunted bar room. Here you will find wrecked tables, dead bodies, and old items. Eventually the dead bodies will begin to stand up and limp around trying to eat your brain. You better run fast these zombies are hungry. The zombies will chase you around the room and you must reach the back door in time. Or else... Torture room If you made it through the bar you will have entered the torture room. You will be greated to a foul smelling odre and a puddle full of blood. Dont worry if you step in the blood puddle its not real. Further in you will find the doctors crazy assistant Joan Mcgrim cutting away at a body. She will be laughing as she slices away at the dead bodies. You will notice blood stained walls and alot more blood puddles. Can you make it out of the room in one piece? Graveyard Once you step through the door you will no longer smell rotting body parts but the outdoors. Graves pop up from the ground and you see the next door inside a tree trunk. It isn't very away so you start to make your way over to the tree. However after a few steps you see somethin gpop up from the ground, skeleton hands. You must run as fast as you can to the next door while the hands try to grab at your ankles and try to pull you down. Never stop running here unless you want to end up like one of them Spirit room You run though the door and find the next room perfectly safe. Nothing scary is in here. You will see a small bench which is perfect for a short rest after running so much. However you don't realize a spirit creeping up behing you. The spirt will then try to grab hold of you and try to slit your throat. You must escape its horrible grasp then run out of the room in time. Just make sure you CAN make it out in time. Dark room You realize this room is pitch black. If you try to tug at the door you will realize it is locked. You realize the only thing to do now is move forwards. You can hardly see a thing however its not dark enough to see the horid smiles of the clowns who prepair to jump out at you. One of them jumps at you holding a kinfe. You run through the dark hall and realize the whole room is a maze of horror. Clowns jump out from the dark almost giving you a heart attack. The let out a horrible laugh giving you a fright. You will be chased by one clown with a broadsword so you better not run into a dead end in this maze. If you find the door congratulations you made it through the haunted house. Emote: HoboHouse Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations